


My Kind of Perfect

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Perfection is different for everyone,” Jeonghan said





	My Kind of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> http://imaginetheotp.tumblr.com/post/163550937665#notes

“She has the perfect face,” the MC said.

“If you’re going by Korean standards,” a guest argued. “What’s perfect to Korea isn’t the same everywhere else.”

“But we’re in Korea,” he rejoined back, “isn’t that all that matters?”

“You’re looking in a very narrow perspective,” the other MC pointed out. “We’re not the center of the world.”

Joshua made a noise of agreement.

“Perfection is different for everyone,” Jeonghan said, coming up from behind him, leaning against the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned off the tv.

“Hey,” Joshua whined, turning around, “I was watching that.” He moved, trying to take the remote from Jeonghan.

Jeonghan chuckled, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. He pulled away. “There’s no use listening to them. What do they know? Nothing good in any case.”

“It was getting interesting.” Joshua pursed his lips, in a not quite pout, “Jeonghan. Give me the control.”

“No,” he said, kissing Joshua again. “I don’t want them putting weird ideas into your mind,” he mumbled against his lips.

“It’s not weird,” Joshua mumbled back, his eyelashes going down. “It’s like a discussion.”

Pulling his face away just so they were inches apart, Jeonghan poked Joshua gently on the nose. “This is all you need to know. Perfection is different for everyone. Mine just happens to be you.”

Joshua felt himself get red. His heart thudded like crazy, yet his insides melted. “Jeonghan,” he whispered.

“You’re my kind of perfect Shua,” he said, grinning.

“I love you,” Joshua said, kissing him. “I love you so much.”

 


End file.
